Flat panel monitors and televisions are becoming ever-more popular in homes and in commercial settings. Previously common Cathode-Ray Tube (“CRT”) monitors are being replaced by flat panel devices at a rapid rate. A chief advantage of flat panel devices over CRTs is the appealing aesthetic of a very shallow device that resembles a framed photo or painting when mounted on a wall.
Many different configurations of wall mounting devices have been developed for flat panel displays. Examples of such prior mounting devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,028,961; 6,905,101; D507,477; D496,367; D495,714; D495,713; D494,978; D494,596; D493,800; and U.S. Patent Publication No. 20070158515 all hereby incorporated herein by reference. Although these prior mounting devices contribute to providing a shallow frame aesthetic for the wall mounted flat panel monitor, some clearance between the back of the monitor and the plane of the wall is generally needed with these prior art mounts in order to provide space for the mount itself and to allow for positioning of the monitor.
In-wall recessed boxes have been previously used with a flat panel monitor and mounting device to enable the back plane of the monitor to be positioned closer to the plane of the wall on which it is mounted. In these devices, the box is installed in the wall to define a recess and a mounting device, such as those referenced above, is mounted in the recess. These previous in-wall boxes, however, have had some drawbacks. One drawback of previous in-wall boxes is that they are generally difficult to install in an existing finished wall, requiring extensive portions of the wall inner envelope layer (i.e. sheetrock or plaster) to be removed to facilitate access for fastening the box to structural frame members (i.e. studs). Due to variations in the spacing of studs, specialized shims are often needed to enable positioning of the in-wall box at a desired location in the wall. Another installation related drawback to prior in-wall mounting devices is that no provision is typically made to accommodate electrical and video wiring within the box. Separate outlet boxes must be provided in the wall adjacent the in-wall mounting box or holes must be drilled in the box for the wires to be accommodated. Also, the appearance of prior boxes has typically been somewhat crude, having a generally “industrial” character. Finally, the boxes themselves have typically been expensive to manufacture.
What is still needed in the industry is an in-wall interface in the form of a recessed in-wall box that is relatively easy to install in a finished wall, has accommodations for video and electrical wiring in the box, has an attractive appearance, and that is relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture.